


The Entities : Hype House Edition

by EyeMug



Series: CBGGGverse [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: The End sits, blinking mutely as their family of Fears."They, fuck, they did what." They try, their voice mimicking one of what is truly a broken Entity."My Avatar ended the world!" The Eye gushes, eyes twinkling with what The End could only assume is pride. They already have a headache. Fucking - Entities above. Are there Entities above them? Who fucking knows. The End is praying to them, though.
Relationships: The Beholding/The Web (The Magnus Archives), The End & The Entities (The Magnus Archives), The Flesh & The Corruption (The Magnus Archives), The Vast/The Buried (The Magnus Archives)
Series: CBGGGverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	The Entities : Hype House Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entity Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878236) by [infographicDump (IncognitoPhenomenon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/infographicDump). 



> TWs: mentions of cannibalism (because, well, the flesh) and swearing! (but i feel like that's quite common ground for tma.)

**Arson Eye Ar El:** QUICK QUESTION

**Unalive:** … Fucking fears above.

**Fresh Flesh:** There is no above. We're the fears, End.

**Unalive:** :/

**Arson Eye Ar El:** QUICK MOTHERFUCKING QUESTION

**Butterflies in the Stomach:** Okay Gamzee!

**Strange Beings:** What the fuck is a gamzee.

**Gender? Gamer:** Do you need smthn Deso?

**Arson Eye Ar El:** SO.

**Gender?** **Gamer:** O fuck.

**Arson Eye Ar El:** Setting a fire in a park doesn't count as arson right.

**Gender? Gamer:** DESO.

**Unalive:** "Oh," I said. "Let's please, please not break any more laws. Just influence people." I said.

**Unalive:** Nobody fucking listened.

**Arson Eye Ar El:** I'm taking that as that does count as arson?

**Library:** Well, arson has to be done with deliberate intent, so unless you meant to set the fire in the park, no, it doesn't.

**Sleepy Grounds:** Me and Desolation had the intent of cooking a swedish fish. If that counts.

**Unalive:** :/ but it's unhinged and shaking with rage.

\--

**Fresh Flesh:** Hot take, but,

**Strange Beings:** None of your takes are hot! They are all terribly fucking cold! Stop typing.

**Strange Beings:** Flesh.

**Strange Beings:** Bone.

**Strange Beings:** Stop typing!! Stop it! Immediately! Fuck!!

**Fresh Flesh:** I don't get why humans are so upset with the idea of cannibalism?

**Don't Talk To Me:** Oh my god.

**Strange Beings:** What Gods! What fucking Gods, Lone? We're the only Gods here! Stop hanging out with your fucking Avatars!!!!!

**Fresh Flesh:** No, like, listen, 

**Gender? Gamer:** Bone, why do you wanna eat someone.

**Butterflies in the Stomach:** Flesh took eating ass far too seriously it seems!!

**Fresh Flesh:** Just, just listen for a second, hear me out.

**Gender? Gamer:** You are talking about mortal cannibalism. And while that does not affect me, and actually feeds into me, being The Extinction, and all, speaking human morals, it's different then just eating meat.

**Gender? Gamer:** Don't pull that meat is meat bullshit because, well, yes! True! But humans talk to each other, understand each other, and purposely form a deeper emotional connection then they do with things they primarily consider "food."

**Gender? Gamer:** So while in a life or death situation humans would almost definitely fall back onto that given the option, it leaves them with "trauma" or whatever. Which gives the concept even more of a stigma against it. Of course there's some humans for it in concept, or maybe even in action, but it is heavily promoted against by, well, basically everyone else, really.

**Gender? Gamer:** or smthn idk I'm playing acnh on ends switch leave me alone

**Unalive:** So that's where my switch is. Fucker.

**Gender? Gamer:** I mean it's not even yours, really, you took it from your fucking Avatar.

**Unalive:** He's my Avatar! He'd understand!

**Gender? Gamer:** Hmm, debatable. But whatever. Trying to get your stupid island to five stars.

**Unalive:** Little asshole.

**Gender? Gamer:** Fuck you, I'm 180cm.

**Unalive:** Little. Small. Child.

**Gender? Gamer:** I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you 

\--

**Strange Beings:** My avatars are so fucking funny! I lucked out, truly. 

**Gender? Gamer:** Isn't one of them like a fucking, twitch streamer? Or something?

**Strange Beings:** Yes!! He just killed someone on air!! Oh, what a lad. Fantastic boy. I should personally thank him for this amazing content.

**Unalive:** You would terrify him, Stranger.

**Strange Beings:** Yes? And?

**Strange Beings:** I said that I found him amusing, not that he was above me scaring him. Gosh, Endy.

**Unalive:** What did I say about nicknames.

**Strange Beings:** Hm? Did you say something, Endy Wendy? Slenderman? Hm?? Void? Hm? Did you say something, The Sleep Of Those Who Never Wake? Did you?

**Unalive:** Slenderman???

**Strange Beings:** Oh, come on, it fits, you baby.

**Unalive:** Stranger, it fits you so much better just on principle, what.

**Strange Beings:** Maybe so. However, you don't have all the facts, Endy.

**Unalive:** Fucking hell.

**Unalive:** Which are?

**Strange Beings:** I like to annoy you. :)

**Unalive:** God. You fill me with so much rage. All the time. I never don't wish to fucking strangle you.

**Unalive:** Do you know how badly I miss when it was just me? Do you? I miss it so much. So terribly. When only I was drenching the world in fear.

**Unalive:** I am the first Entity and I will be the last but that time cannot come soon enough, as fair as I am concerned.

**Unalive:** Do you hear that? Do you hear me ripping my fucking hair that I created out? For a body I, frankly, couldn't care less about? My form is nothing but unnecessary and I cannot stand any of you.

**Unalive:** I wish I could go back to any of the other fucking universes we destroyed because I was alone for so much longer in them! But not here! Oh! Oh no! Because I can't catch a fucking break, it seems!

**Unalive:** I blink and suddenly all of you fuckers are here! Annoying me! All the time!

**Unalive:** "Oh, End, how do I scare them with this?" "End! How do I do this?" "End! The other Entity stole my kill!" End End End End End!

**Unalive:** Well, for me, it never did! It never ended! It was a constant!

**Unalive:** And now we have stupid fucking mortal looking forms for what??? The Eye's curiosity? Hm? Why couldn't he go alone? Hm? Huh? Why couldn't he?? But noooooooo

**Unalive:** We all had to go! Because fucking!

**Unalive:** What was it? "Entity solidarity, End!" Was that it?

**Unalive:** Bullshit is what it is.

**Unalive:** There's no fucking solidarity with you bastards. Ever. Fucking. Ever.

**Unalive:** I question why the FUCK I put up with any of you at all! Ever! God! Fuck!!!

**Strange Beings:** .

**Gender? Gamer:** Um.

**Strange Beings:** well then!

**Sleepy Grounds:**...End?

**Unalive:** God fucking.

**Unalive:** What, Buried.

**Sleepy Grounds:** What Gods?

**Unalive:** I WILL KILL YOU.

\--

**Small:** Do any of you know where a lake would be?

**Small:** Oh. Hm.

**Small:** I don't appreciate this nickname at all.

**Strange Beings:** Haha. Small little thing!!

**Small:** You are fucking. You are 393.7cm. You are so tall. I am normal height, fucker.

**Sleepy Grounds:** Aw, shorty.

**Small:** How dare you.

**Small:** How dare you, Buried. You motherfucker. You bastard.

**Small:** You mock me? In this group chat? For what?

**Small:** Your own amusement? Hm?

**Small:** I do not find it funny. You are also. So. Fucking. Tall.

**Small:** 292.1cm.

**Small:** Why are you that tall?

**Small:** Again! I am average! Flesh is 147cm! Why am I getting bullied for being 162cm??

**Gender? Gamer:** Because you're the resident twink, Vast.

**Small:** w

**Small:** what the fuck is a twink

**Author's Note:**

> okay first off ;; go read Entity Group Chat by IncognitoPhenomenon because i care Inco very dearly and hes very funny and i. somewhat blame him for this because rereading it made me go hm. what if the entities DID has personality?? what if they?!?!? character?!?!????? and here we are. here we. god. fuck. here we are.
> 
> also Arch heyy<333 thank u for listening to my bastard rambles fam
> 
> also these dont follow a specific timeline order. they r just vibing bro. let them vibe. 
> 
> half of the entities use they/them lmao the ones who dont also arent cis obviously they simply vibe with she/her or he/him more so then other pronouns which is valid as always
> 
> I also tried to use cm instead of feet bc I am a dirty american and these things are British because they are fear entities and we all know british people are the 16th fear BUT here we go
> 
> The Stranger is 12'11, which is, according to Google, 393.7cm
> 
> The Flesh is 4'10, which is 147cm
> 
> The Buried is 9'7 I believe? Can't recall because I wrote that last bit a while ago and simply cannot be bothered to go double check, so, take that how you will, google also said that it was 292.1cm
> 
> And The Vast is 5'4 I believe, so, 162cm.
> 
> again I googled all of that and I rlly dont know if its correct or not listen I, 
> 
> I tried
> 
> oh also uhhh read the main series!!cbggg!its fun!!and is 31k! or more! I dont know when I'm posting this!
> 
> oh also also I will be putting actual writing in this as well, because I couldnt choose on which to finalize on, but all actual writing chapters will have that noted in the top notes! so you can ignore them if you choose which is v valid bc I myself am not the biggest fan of actual writing in gc fics okay I have rambled far too much hope yall enjoyed!!<3


End file.
